Stalker
by Princess Savoki
Summary: Tenten menyukai sang pangeran sekolah, Neji Hyuuga. Ia selalu mengikuti kegiatan Neji dimanapun berada. Apakah julukan penguntit sangat tepat untuknya? Sayangnya menjadi penguntit tidak semudah yang ia pikirkan. Tenten harus mendapatkan bullying dan perlakuan tidak mengenakkan lainnya. / NejiTen / Chapter 1 update! / RnR? :))
1. Prolog

**NARUTO FANFICTION**

.

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya hanya meminjam nama karakternya saja. Tetapi cerita ini asli buatan saya.**

**.**

**Genre: Romance, Humor**

.

**Pairing: Neji - Tenten (NejiTen), Sasuke - Sakura (SasuSaku), and Naruto - Hinata (NaruHina)**

.

**Warning: Typo, OOC, dan sebagainya :v**

.

**Summary: Tenten menyukai sang pangeran sekolah, Neji Hyuuga. Ia selalu mengikuti kegiatan Neji dimanapun berada. Apakah julukan penguntit sangat tepat untuknya? Sayangnya menjadi penguntit tidak semudah yang ia pikirkan. Tenten harus mendapatkan bullying dan perlakuan tidak mengenakkan lainnya. / NejiTen / SasuSaku / NaruHina**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Princess Savoki _present_:**  
\- STALKER -

* * *

Seorang gadis yang memiliki postur tinggi itu membuka pintu kamarnya dengan tidak semangat. Gadis itu membanting pintu kamarnya keras dan segera merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Antara kesal, sedih, marah, dan lainnya bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Itu membuat perasaan gadis itu berputar-putar tidak menentu. Lantas siapa orang yang berani membuat gadis itu seperti ini?

Gadis yang bernama Tenten Kawaei itu menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Menatap pemandangan matahari yang hampir terbenam terlihat jelas di jendela itu. Angin memasuki jendela dan mengenai wajahnya yang lelah. Hm, sepertinya lagi-lagi Tenten lupa menutup jendelanya.

"Haahh..."

Terdengar helaan nafas dari gadis bercepol dua itu. Sebelumnya wajahnya menampilkan ekpresi kelelahan. Sekarang ekpresi wajahnya itu berubah menjadi ekpresi kesal.

"DASAR KETUA YANG MENYEBALKAN! TIDAK TAHU DIRI! SEENAKNYA! AKU MEMBENCIMU!"

Tiba-tiba Tenten berteriak kencang yang membuat kaca besar di kamarnya hampir retak. Terdengar berlebihan memang. Tetapi memang begitulah kenyataannya. Mengapa gadis itu berteriak kencang? Jawabannya hanya satu.

Ketua organisasi sekolah yang menyebalkan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Namikaze Naruto.

"Sialan! Ketua itu benar-benar seenaknya!"

Mungkin kalian akan bertanya-tanya. Apa yang terjadi di antara Tenten dengan ketua organisasi sekolah tersebut. Ya, sang ketua -Naruto meminta atau lebih tepatnya menyuruh Tenten layaknya budak. Ketua organisasi sekolah itu meminta Tenten untuk menjadi ketua eskul fotografi. Selain itu Naruto juga menyuruh Tenten untuk menjadi ketua eskul basket. Tentu saja kau pikir ini mudah? Tenten sudah berusaha menolak permintaan tersebut. Tetapi Naruto mengancamnya. Tenten tidak takut dengan ancaman apapun. Sayangnya lelaki itu mengancamnya dengan menyangkutkan satu hal yang membuat ia menuruti keinginan tersebut.

Karena itulah, hari ini Tenten merasa tidak bersemangat. Ia pulang dari sekolahnya tepat jam 18.00. Biasanya ia pulang jam 15.00. Tetapi karena kedua eskul tersebut yang membuat ia pulang dimana matahari akan terbenam.

"Gara-gara dia, aku jadi tidak bisa melakukan kegiatan yang biasa aku lakukan," gerutu Tenten kesal.

Memangnya kegiatan apa yang biasa Tenten lakukan? Biasanya sehabis pulang sekolah, Tenten akan mengikuti seseorang, mengambil fotonya, dan mengamati kegiatan seseorang yang ia ikuti. Tidakkah julukan penguntit sangat tepat untuk Tenten? Ya, sangat tepat. Tenten juga tidak akan marah bila orang-orang memanggilnya penguntit karena memang itulah kenyataannya. Tetapi Tenten berharap orang-orang tidak akan mengetahui kegiatannya ini.

Siapa sih orang yang bernasib malang itu? Tentunya orang tersebut adalah pangeran di sekolahnya yang terkenal dengan sifatnya yang dingin. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Neji Hyuuga. Tenten menyukainya sejak pertamakali memasuki sekolah itu. Ehm, pastinya orang-orang akan berkomentar selera untuk cewek tomboy bagus juga.

Saking sukanya dengan lelaki itu, Tenten bahkan menjadi penguntitnya. Untunglah kegiatan yang ia lakukan sejak sebulan yang lalu tidak ketahuan. Bahkan kedua sahabatnya sekalipun, Rock Lee dan Kiba Inuzuka tidak mengetahui hal ini. Kalau ketahuan, habislah riwayat Tenten.

"Padahal hari ini Neji akan bermain basket. Pasti dia keren banget! Sayangnya, karena ketua organisasi yang menyebalkan itu, aku jadi tidak bisa menguntitnya!" gerutu Tenten kesal.

Tenten tahu semuanya tentang Neji Hyuuga. Ia adalah laki-laki (tentunya!), umurnya lebih tua satu tahun darinya tetapi satu angkatan dengan Tenten, memiliki adik sepupu yang bernama Hinata Hyuuga (bahkan Hinata adalah teman sekelas Tenten), sangat menyukai basket, dingin, penggemarnya banyak, matanya berwarna _amethyst, _dan masih banyak lagi.

"Untuk mengobati rasa kangenku dengan Neji. Lebih baik aku..." Tenten tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia mengambil kamera yang terletak di meja belajarnya dan mulai melihat foto-foto. Ehm, siapa lagi kalau bukan foto Neji?

"Ah, aku tahu!"

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide lewat di kepala Tenten. Tenten tersenyum licik. Ah, ia tahu bagaimana caranya besok agar dia bisa menguntit Neji dan melakukan tugasnya sebagai ketua eskul basket &amp; fotografi secara bersamaan.

"Oke, sekarang waktunya tidur."

-To Be Continue-

Haloooo '-'/)

Bertemu lagi dengan fic keduaku. Karena ini prolog jadi ini pendek, ya. Tetapi di chapter selanjutnya bakal lumayan panjang kok u,u

Terus di sini Neji, Sakura, dan lainnya belum muncul. Munculnya di chapter selanjutnya. Oh ya, aku mungkin aku bakal update setiap _weekend_. Hehe~

Mohon kritik dan sarannya (_ _) Biar kedepannya bisa menulis lebih bagus lagi. Makasih :D ^o^


	2. Chapter 1

**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya hanya meminjam nama karakternya saja. Tetapi cerita ini asli buatan saya.**

**Pairing: Neji - Tenten  
**

**Warning: Typo, OOC, dan sebagainya :v**

**Summary: Tenten menyukai sang pangeran sekolah, Neji Hyuuga. Ia selalu mengikuti kegiatan Neji dimanapun berada. Apakah julukan penguntit sangat tepat untuknya? Sayangnya menjadi penguntit tidak semudah yang ia pikirkan. Tenten harus mendapatkan bullying dan perlakuan tidak mengenakkan lainnya.  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Princess Savoki _present_:**  
\- STALKER -

* * *

**Chapter 1  
**

Tenten berjalan di atas trotoar sambil melirik jam tangan yang bertengger manis di tangan kirinya. Ehm, rupanya waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.20. Itu berarti kelas akan dimulai sepuluh menit lagi. Tenten tidak peduli. Biarkan saja ia telat. Lagipula jam pelajaran pertama adalah pelajarannya Shizune-_sensei_. Shizune-_sensei_ tidak pernah memarahi pada muridnya yang telat. Ia hanya memberikan teguran lembut. Benar-benar guru yang manis dan baik.

.

_(Apakah kau tahu Tenten? Pelajaran Shizune-sensei adalah hari senin. Sekarang hari selasa. Pelajaran pertama adalah Asuma-sensei. Tamatlah riwayatmu.)_

Tepat sekali. Bus sudah datang saat Tenten sampai di halte. Tenten segera menaiki bus itu. Lalu, bus itu membawanya menuju ke sekolah. Perjalanan memakan waktu sekitar sepuluh menit. Di dalam bus, Tenten menunggu bus sampai di sekolahnya sambil mendengarkan lagu dari ponselnya. Setelah itu bus berhenti tepat di depan sekolah.

"Terima kasih."

Tenten berjalan memasuki sekolah dengan santai. Sekolah tampak sangat ramai. Ada yang sedang bermain sepak bola, berlatih _cheerleader_, berlarian di koridor, dan masih banyak lagi. Tenten berjalan menaiki tangga menuju lantai tiga. Setelah itu ia mencari kelasnya. Di depan kelasnya, Tenten sedikit mengintip dari jendela untuk melihat keadaan kelasnya.

APA?!

"Sial!"

Tenten berseru. Astaga! Bagaimana dia bisa lupa? Sekarang adalah pelajarannya Asuma-_sensei_. Ia baru ingat kalau Shizune-_sensei_ baru saja mengajarnya kemarin. Ah, sial! Asuma-_sensei _terkenal di kalangan siswa-siswi sekolahnya dengan kegalakannya. Asuma-_sensei_ memiliki murid kesayangan yang bernama Nara Shikamaru. Ah, sial!

Tenten menggigit bibirnya. Kebiasaannya sejak kecil kalau ia sedang cemas. Walaupun Tenten mendapatkan predikat sebagai gadis tomboy. Tentu saja ia waswas juga kalau tertangkap basah oleh Asuma-_sensei. _Bukan berarti Tenten itu takut. Tetapi murid mana sih yang tidak akan 'enggak tahan' kalau diomeli Asuma-_sensei _yang teriakannya yang bisa membuat telinga pengang. Pokoknya Asuma-_sensei _adalah guru yang mendapatkan peringkat nomor satu yang paling ditakuti dan tidak disukai.

_Kruyuuukk.._

Tenten menoleh ke arah suara yang berasal dari perutnya sendiri. Ah, lagi-lagi Tenten lupa kalau dia belum mengisi perutnya dengan makanan. Kenapa Tenten menjadi pelupa, sih?! Sepertinya virus pelupa Haruka –teman satu klub fotografinya– sudah menular kepadanya. Gadis yang memiliki cepolan rambut seperti Panda itu berpikir keras. Bagaimana caranya ia bisa masuk kelas tanpa diomeli Asuma-_sensei_ dan bagaimana ia bisa fokus saat pelajaran berlangsung sementara perutnya meronta-ronta minta di isi makanan.

"Ehm, pelajaran Asuma-_sensei_ akan selesai pada pukul setengah sepuluh. Tepatnya itu waktu istirahat. Hm... Lebih baik aku ke kantin sajalah!" gumam Tenten. Ia berjalan menuju kantin dengan tenang. Lagipula tidak mengikuti jam pelajaran pertama juga tidak apa-apa, kan? Ini bukan pertamakalinya Tenten membolos saat pelajaran seperti ini.

Sesampainya di kantin, Tenten bisa melihat kalau suasana kantin sangat sepi. Hanya sekitar ada lima orang siswa dan siswi yang ada di kantin tersebut. Sisanya sih ya penjual makanan. Tenten cukup lama berkutat dengan pikirannya dan akhirnya... kedua kakinya melangkah ke tempat paling ujung.

"_Oji-san_, aku ingin pesan semangkuk sup ayam dan segelas teh dingin, ya. Berapa semuanya?" Tenten memesan makanan yang di inginkan. Penjual makanan tersebut menyebutkan total harganya.

"Ini uangnya. Antarkan ke meja nomor lima, ya! Terima kasih."

Tenten memberikan uang kepada penjual tersebut. Ia lalu berjalan menuju meja yang dimaksud. Sambil menunggu, pesanannya datang Tenten mendengarkan lagu dari ponselnya. Lalu, Tenten mulai bersenandung pelan. Lagu yang terdengar di telinganya kini adalah lagu Bruno Mars - Marry You.

_Plok!_

Tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang menepuk bahu kiri Tenten dari belakang. Lantas Tenten menoleh kepalanya ke belakang. Ia mendapati ada lelaki berambut kuning mencolok sambil menatapnya dengan cengiran aneh. Ah, rupanya ketua organisasi sekolah yang menepuk bahu Tenten, Namikaze Naruto.

"Ehm, Tenten! Nanti pulang sekolah, jangan lupa kumpul di lapangan basket, ya! Ada rapat mengenai turnamen basket yang akan digelar sebulan lagi," jelas Naruto.

Tenten menatap Naruto dengan tatapan malas, "Kenapa aku harus datang?"

"Karena kau sudah menjadi kapten tim basket perempuan sejak kemarin. Tepatnya hari Senin, tanggal 30, bulan Maret, tahun 2015, waktu 09:15:27," balas Naruto cepat dengan seringai jahilnya.

Tenten menatap Naruto dengan mulut menganga. Astaga! Kenapa dia ini sangat hafal? Oh ya, Tenten lupa. Posisi Naruto adalah sebagai ketua OSIS di sekolah. Sebagai ketua, Naruto wajib mengetahui semua tentang sekolah (termasuk siswa-siswinya)._ Apakah dia menelan memori delapan giga?_ pikir Tenten.

"Oke. Aku akan datang," balas Tenten dengan nada tidak ikhlas.

"Nah, begitu dong!" seru Naruto.

Tiba-tiba saja makanan yang dipesan Tenten datang. Tenten segera bersiap untuk memakan sarapannya sebelum dia pingsan kelaparan pada detik ini juga. Tetapi Naruto masih ada duduk di hadapannya dengan tatapan menerawang ke atas. Itu membuat Tenten menatapnya mendelik. Ada apa dengan ketua yang 'terhormat' ini?

"Tenten.. Kau sekelas dengan Hinata, kan?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba. Tenten mengangguk sambil menikmati sarapannya.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ehm, bagaimana caranya aku mendekatinya, ya?"

Tenten hampir saja menyemburkan minuman di mulutnya. Ia tidak menyangka kalau ketua OSIS di sekolah ini menyukai Hinata Hyuuga, perempuan idaman sekolah. Hinata memang cantik sih. Selain cantik, Hinata juga manis, pintar, lembut, tetapi sayangnya ia pendiam. Terlalu pendiam malah.

"Kau menyukai Hinata?"

Naruto mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kenapa kau tidak tanyakan saja pada Neji? Bukannya dia sepupu Hinata?" tanya Tenten. Ah, tiba-tiba jantungnya berdegup kencang saat menyebutkan nama Neji.

"Sebenarnya, aku bisa menanyakannya sih. Tetapi dia... benar-benar protektif sekali pada Hinata. Bahkan aku hampir kena bogemannya gara-gara menanyakan tentang Hinata," balas Naruto sambil bergidik ngeri.

Owh, _sister complex _rupanya.

"Ehm.. Sayangnya aku bukan orang yang ahli dengan urusan ini. Mungkin kau bisa minta saran dengan Kiba," ujar Tenten asal. Kiba? Sahabat Tenten yang sok tahu dan menyebalkan. Mengapa Tenten bisa merekomendasikannya? Karena Kiba selalu mencecokinya dengan urusan percintaan. Tenten hanya menjawab asal pertanyaan Naruto.

"Begitukah? Okelah. Aku pergi dulu. Jangan lupa untuk berkumpul di lapangan basket saat pulang sekolah nanti. _Bye_!"

Naruto pergi dari hadapannya. Tenten melongo. Apakah Naruto akan benar-benar meminta saran dengan Kiba? Dasar ketua yang aneh. Eh, ngomong-ngomong sekarang Tenten jadi tahu sifat Neji yang lain. Neji ternyata seseorang _sister complex_. Ehm, Tenten akan segera menulisnya di dalam buku catatan 'khusus' miliknya.

"Eh, tunggu.."

Tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan suatu hal. Tenten buru-buru membuka tasnya dan mencari sebuah buku bersampul biru –warna kesukaan Tenten–. Buku yang dimaksud Tenten adalah buku catatan 'khusus'. Ia membolak-balikkan halaman buku tersebut sehingga menemukan halaman yang dicarinya. Tenten membaca isi buku tersebut dengan cepat.

.

.

_Jadwal Neji 2015/30/03_

_\- Berkumpul di sekolah dengan tim basket_

_._

.

DEG!

Hyuuga Neji mengikuti klub basket di sekolahnya. Selain itu, Neji juga menjabat sebagai wakil ketua OSIS mendampingi Naruto. Naruto bilang bahwa Tenten harus berkumpul di lapangan basket saat pulang sekolah nanti. Itu berarti...

Tenten akan bertemu Neji, dong?

Tenten bukan tipe gadis yang suka malu-malu bila bertemu dengan lelaki pujaannya. Tenten akan menutupi rasa malunya dengan tertawa sekeras-kerasnya atau berbicara dengan temannya. Walaupun begitu tetap saja sih, Tenten akan merasakan jantungnya berdebar-debar kencang dan perasaan gugup menyelimuti hatinya apabila bertemu dengan orang yang disukainya.

Tetapi...

Entah kenapa, sarapan yang sedang dinikmati Tenten menjadi hambar. Perasaannya mulai bercampur aduk layaknya adonan kue. Apa maksudnya?

* * *

STALKER

* * *

"Kemana sih kapten basket tim putri?! Masa sampai sekarang belum datang juga?!" gerutu Naruto kesal. Sekarang bel pulang sudah berbunyi. Anggota-anggota tim basket putri dan putra mulai berkumpul membentuk lingkaran di tengah-tengah lapangan basket. Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak jam 15.00. Sekarang waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 15.30, tetapi kenapa Tenten belum datang juga?!

"Lho? Naruto-_senpai_, bukannya kapten tim basket putri adalah Temari-_san_?" tanya gadis berambut pendek yang bernama Matsuri. Matsuri menatap Temari dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya.

"Tidak. Aku sudah mengundurkan diri sebagai kapten," sahut Temari. Lalu, itu membuat anggota-anggota tim basket putri ribut dan bertanya-tanya, 'Siapa kapten tim kita yang baru?'

"Lalu, kapten tim putri yang baru itu siapa, _dobe_?" tanya Sasuke datar. Uchiha Sasuke adalah kapten tim basket putra. Ia juga termasuk salah satu siswa jajaran _most wanted _di sekolah setelah Neji.

.

.

"Tenten Kawaei."

.

.

"APA?!"

Semua anggota tim basket perempuan berseru kencang. Mereka tidak menyangka bahwa Tenten yang akan menjadi pemimpin tim basket putri. Sulit dipercaya. Para anggota tim basket tahu Tenten sering terlambat, sering tidak mengikuti rapat, jahil, tomboy, dan lainnya. Tetapi untuk permainan basketnya Tenten sangat hebat.

"Nar.. Naruto.. Ka.. Kau serius?" tanya Sasori dengan terbata-bata karena kaget.

Naruto mengangguk sambil memutar bola matanya malas. Sedangkan semua anggota tim basket putra lainnya menatap Sasori datar. Semua anggota tim basket putra tahu kalau Sasori menyimpan perasaan kepada Tenten. Makanya Sasori kaget saat tahu Tenten ditunjuk sebagai kapten tim putri. Tiba-tiba Sasori tersenyum lebar karena teringat Tenten.

"Hei, Naruto! Kau serius menunjuk sahabatku menjadi kapten?" tanya Kiba tidak percaya. Kiba tahu sekali bagaimana kebiasaan Tenten –terutama kebiasaan buruknya–. Sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangguk-ngangguk saja.

"Ah, itu dia! Yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang juga!" seru Matsuri sambil menunjuk Tenten yang berlari kencang ke arah mereka. Tenten buru-buru masuk ke barisan lingkaran.

"_Sorry, _terlambat. Biasalah orang sibuk," ujar Tenten nyengir yang dibalas tatapan tajam dari teman-temannya.

"Kenapa terlambat?!" tanya Naruto tajam.

"Hehe, _sorry_. Aku harus mengurus keperluan klub fotografi untuk pameran yang akan diadakan dua minggu lagi," jawab Tenten santai.

"Kan kamu bisa izin, Tenten. Lihatlah! Kita sudah menunggu kamu selama setengah jam!" seru Yukata.

"Aku tidak bisa izin seenaknya, Yukata. Karena aku sudah menjadi ketua klub fotografi. Sebenarnya bisa saja sih, aku meminta wakil ketua untuk mengurusnya. Sayangnya, wakil ketua klub fotografi tidak bisa masuk hari ini," jelas Tenten.

"HAHAHA. Kasihan sekali hidupmu, Tenten!" seru Kiba sambil tertawa keras.

"Diam kau, Kiba!" balas Tenten sambil memberikan bogem mentahnya pada Kiba. Itu membuat Kiba terpental dari luar barisan rapat yang membentuk lingkaran.

"Kalian benar-benar membuang waktu. Lebih baik dimulai saja rapat hari ini," ujar Neji dingin. Ucapan Neji membuat Tenten menoleh pada Neji. Itu juga membuat semua anggota tim basket putri dan putra terdiam. Neji dikenal dengan tingkahnya yang dingin dan menusuk.

_Glek! Apakah Neji melihat tingkahku yang kasar ini? Bagaimana nanti kalau dia tidak mau berbicara atau.. menatap wajahku lagi. Ah, Tenten bodoh! _batin Tenten.

"Oke, rapat kali ini dimulai. Perkenalkan namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Aku selaku kapten tim basket putra ini akan mengumumkan dan mendiskusikan sesuatu mengenai turnamen yang akan digelar sebulan lagi.."

"Bahasamu kaku sekali, _teme_!" seru Naruto yang merasa bosan.

"Naruto, kau diam saja!" seru Kiba datar. Sementara tangannya masih mengelus-ngelus perutnya yang sakit karena terkena bogeman Tenten.

"Oke. Waktu kita untuk berlatih tidak banyak jadi kita akan berlatih dalam seminggu tiga kali. Setiap hari Senin, Rabu, dan Sabtu. Apakah kalian setuju?" Sasuke meminta persetujuan.

"Ehm, Sasuke-_senpai_. Bagaimana kalau kita berlatih setiap hari Jum'at, Sabtu, dan Minggu saja? Kalau hari Jum'at pulangnya kan cepat. Terus hari Sabtu dan Minggu waktunya kan bebas," usul Yuki.

"Yapp! Aku setuju dengan usul Yuki!" seru Tenten disambut anggukan oleh anggota-anggota tim yang lain.

"Hn.. Karena banyak yang setuju dengan usul Yuki-_san_. Baiklah! Berarti _deal_ ya latihannya setiap hari Jum'at, Sabtu, dan Minggu?" Sasuke kembali meminta persetujuan.

"DEAL!"

"Terus untuk satu tim terdiri lima orang pemain dan lima orang pemain cadangan. Tentunya ketua harus ikut bermain basket, kan? Jadi hanya dipilih empat orang pemain dari kalian. Selama latihan seminggu, aku dan Tenten akan memberikan penilaian permainan basket kalian. Jadi, berusahalah semaksimal mungkin, oke? Karena itu akan menentukan kalian masuk ke tim atau tidak. Jelas?"

Semua yang berkumpul di rapat itu mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Sasuke.

"Oh ya! Aku diminta oleh Gai-_sensei _selaku guru olahraga, kata beliau selama kita berlatih kita juga harus didampingi oleh klub _cheerleade_r. Maksudnya klub _cheerleader_ juga ikut berlatih dengan maksud memberikan semangat. Apakah kal-"

"SETUJU!"

Ucapan Sasuke terputus karena seruan dari anggota tim putra. _Cih, dasar lelaki _batin Tenten. Tenten buru-buru melihat Neji. Haah, syukurlah, lelaki pujaannya tidak ikut berseru seperti tadi. Neji hanya menatap teman-temannya sambil memperlihatkan ekpresi gunung es-nya. Eh... Tapi.. Tunggu?!

_Kalau klub cheerleader ikut berlatih. Itu berarti... Aku akan bertemu dengan Sakura dong?! _batin Tenten tidak rela.

Haruno Sakura. Gadis yang warna rambutnya seperti permen kapas. Entah kenapa, Tenten tidak menyukainya. Menurutnya, Sakura adalah gadis yang centil dan menyebalkan. Sakura menyukai pangeran sekolah. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Neji? Saking sukanya dengan Neji, Sakura masuk ke dalam _fansclub_ khusus Neji. Sakura juga anggota sekaligus ketua klub _cheerleader_. Oh ya, Sakura juga salah satu gadis yang masuk jajaran _most wanted _di sekolahnya. Aneh. Kenapa Tenten bisa tidak menyukainya, ya? Padahal mereka berdua belum pernah berkenalan sama sekali.

"Oke. Kalau kalian setuju, aku akan berbicara pada ketua _cheerleader_. Lalu, mengenai lawan kita saat turnamen antar sekolah nanti. Aku mendapatkan kabar bahwa sekolah kita –Konoha High Schoo– akan melawan sekolah Suna High School. Aku mendapatkan informasi kalau lawan terberat kita adalah Gaara dan Konan," jelas Gaara.

"Owh, rupanya Gaara.." celetuk Temari.

"Memangnya kenapa, Temari?" tanya Tenten bingung.

"Gaara itu adalah adikku," jawab Temari enteng. Lalu, kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, "Aku tahu kelemahan Gaara dalam bermain basket. Jadi, tenang saja! Kita akan menghabisinya."

"Aku juga tahu kelemahan Konan dalam bermain basket. Konan adalah adik sepupuku," celetuk Sasori tiba-tiba.

"Wow! Kalau begitu, itu semakin mudah kita akan melawan Suna High School, kan?" seru Tenten. Ia merasa senang begitu tahu kelemahan lawan tim basket mereka.

"Tentu saja!"

* * *

STALKER

* * *

"Ah, aku terlambat!"

Tenten berlari kencang menuju tempat yang berada di pusat kota. Tempat tujuannya adalah Moexliberoz Cafe. Yap, Moexliberoz Cafe adalah tempat Tenten bekerja. Tenten bekerja setiap hari Selasa, Kamis, Sabtu, dan Minggu. Ia mengambil _shift_ malam. Biasanya sehabis pulang sekolah, Tenten bekerja di kafe tersebut. Tetapi mengingat waktunya sekarang akan sibuk untuk mengurus keperluan klubnya di sekolah. Tenten memutuskan bahwa hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya bekerja dan ia memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri dari kafe tersebut.

_Cling! Cling!_

Tenten membuka pintu masuk kafe dan segera mengambil langkah seribu untuk menuju ke dapur. Tetapi langkahnya tidak benar-benar memasuki dapur. Maksudnya tepat di samping pintu dapur itu terdapat pintu ruang bosnya.

_Tok! Tok!_

Tenten mengetuk pintu ruangan tersebut. Lalu, terdengar suara yang berkata "Masuk!" dari dalam ruangan. Tenten pun membuka pintu ruangan tersebut. Tampak seorang gadis berambut pirang dan beriris _aquamarine _itu sedang memeriksa beberapa lembaran kertas di meja kerjanya. Kepala gadis pirang itu mendongak.

"Rupanya Tenten," Gadis itu tersenyum hangat. "Ada apa Tenten?"

"Halo Ino-_san_! Kedatanganku hari ini adalah.. aku ingin mengajukan surat pengunduran diri,  
ujar Tenten sambil memberikan sebuah amplop cokelat kepada gadis di hadapannya.

"Eh? Kenapa memanggilku seperti itu? Panggil aku seperti biasanya dong!" protes gadis itu.

Tenten memutar bola matanya malas, "Oke. Oke. Ino-_chan_."

"Jadi kau ingin berhenti bekerja dengan kafe ini? Kenapa begitu?" tanya Ino sambil memangku kedua tangannya menatap Tenten dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Ino adalah teman satu sekolah Tenten dan mereka berdua sangat akrab.

"Makanya kau baca dulu surat pengunduran diriku."

"Oke.. Oke.."

* * *

STALKER

* * *

"Oh, jadi begitu..." gumam Ino setelah membaca surat pengunduran diri Tenten.

"Nah, bagaimana? Kau menerimanya? Serius. Waktuku kali ini benar-benar sibuk. Mengurusi dua klub sekaligus.." ujar Tenten sekaligus bertanya.

"Sayangnya.. Tidak."

-ToBeContinued-

Halooo '-'/)

AAH.. Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena sudah dua bulan fic ini ditelantarkan :"v Soalnya aku masih bingung sendiri sama alur ceritanya. Tapi.. Akhirnya, aku bisa menentukan alurnya :) Maaf bikin menunggu lama m( _ _ )m

Maaf kalau baru chapter pertama sudah membosankan :v Maaf juga kalau wordnya pendek. Ah, efek _writer block_ :v

Oh ya, sekarang saya punya facebook, lho! xD Namanya: Princess Savoki. Silahkan add bila ingin mengenal saya dan bertanya tentang fic saya :v Biar enggak bingung,_ profile picture_ saya gambar GaaMatsu ^3^

Makasih buat kalian yang udah review: **Yuki Kanashii, Shinji R, Setyanajotwins, Yoshikohamano, Kojima Lunapyon, MrsHyuugaUzumaki, Mina Jasmine, Ni-san, Summer, Inotsatenneji.**

Bye! ^3^ Doakan semoga bisa update secepatnya :v Jangan lupa review, ya? :P


End file.
